


I Could Totally Be Romantic

by DoctorCucumber



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: F/F, First Kiss, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 00:28:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16923219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoctorCucumber/pseuds/DoctorCucumber
Summary: You made a bit of a foolish bet.  Crap.





	I Could Totally Be Romantic

Everyone was laughing. They were laughing like you had just said the funniest thing they had ever heard in their lives.

"What? I totally could!" you protest.

Yasmin struggles to stop laughing. "Y/N, I don't think you have a romantic bone in your body."

"Yeah, have you ever even been on a date?" Ryan chuckles, wiping tears from his eyes.

You falter, the answer caught in your throat. "Well, no, but I could be romantic. I could totally romance the crap out of any one of you."

The Doctor giggles. Graham holds up his hands. "All right, prove it, hotshot. We'll drop you off back on Earth and give you a day to come up with something. And you'll have to try your moves out on the Doc."

You freeze. "What?" you choke out. You glance over to the Doctor, who is still laughing softly.

"I'm down. But, I will warn you, Y/N, I have pretty high standards," she smiles, flipping a lever and setting the TARDIS in motion.

You balance yourself, trying the hide the fear from your face. The TARDIS shudders to a halt and the door opens. The Doctor waves as Graham pushes you out, winking at you. The door slams shut and the box disappears. _Crap._

* * *

_She's going to hate this, she's going to hate me. Why did Graham do this to me? Does he even know I have a crush on her, is he trying to kill me? I can't do this, I've got to call this off. I'll just call her and tell her I cave and they win._

You're pacing in your kitchen, wringing your hands as a pot of water boils on the stove. Maybe you were having a heart attack. Or a panic attack. Or both.

You glance out the window and see the sun setting. They'll be back any minute. _Double crap._

As you frantically pile food onto plates, you hear the TARDIS materializing in your kitchen. _Shit._

Before the door can open, you run and grab onto the handle. "Don't come out yet!"

"Alright," the Doctor replies, muffled on the other side of the door.

You try and slow your breathing as you fix your hair. She couldn't know that you liked her, that you _like liked_ her. Because she didn't feel that way about you and this was all just for fun and because Graham apparently enjoys seeing you squirm.

You take a deep breath and open the TARDIS door. And promptly stop breathing.

The Doctor gives you a smile and a wave. She's traded her coat for a simple sundress, and it looks like Yasmin has helped put a small braid along the part in her hair.

You realize you've just been staring at her and clear your throat. "You look, you look really nice," you manage to get out.

"Why thank you," she says, giving a little curtsey. "Thought I'd dress up for the occasion when I make you eat your words." She's clearly trying to stifle a laugh.

"Oh, it's on," you say, bowing and extending your hand. As she grabs it and you look up, you can see Team TARDIS silently cheering behind her. You try to glare at them over her shoulder.

She giggles at you and you can't help but sigh, quickly shaking yourself out of it. _No, don't be creepy. She's your friend._

You pull a blindfold out of your pocket. "You're going to have to put this on for me."

She ties it around her eyes, grinning. "So, this is how we're starting the night?"

You almost choke on air, trying to figure out what she meant. She had said it so innocently, but you didn't want her thinking you were trying to take advantage of her.

She tugs the blindfold up so she can look at you, smiling softly. "I'm just messing with you, Y/N."

"Right, yeah of course," you try recovering as she slides the blindfold back into place. You gently take her hand and guide her forward, maneuvering carefully up a flight of stairs. As you open the door to the roof, a slight breeze makes her shiver. You shrug off your jacket and drape it around her shoulders. She grins.

"Can I take off the blindfold yet?"

"Not yet, stay right here," you reply, letting go of her hand and walking out into the middle of the rooftop.

You had dragged a small table up here and set it with candles and pasta and a small tower of custard creams. You switch on a speaker under the table, filling the air with soft piano music. You had strung fairy lights all around the roof and switched them on. They wouldn't be too bright until the sky grew less orange, but you thought they would be nice for after you had eaten. You couldn't wait to see the look on her face when she saw the little stars.

"Alright, you can look," you say, sticking your hands in your pockets sheepishly. As she pulls her blindfold off, she gasps softly.

"Oh, Y/N. It's beautiful."

You grin. "So, what I'm hearing is, I've won and you concede that I am, in fact, super romantic and suave," you tease, wiggling your eyebrows at her.

She laughs and chucks the blindfold at you. "You've still got a long way to go, I believe I was promised an entire night of romance."

You sigh and smile. "Indeed, you were. Now, may I?" you ask, pulling her seat out for her and sitting down to eat.

* * *

You weren't the best cook, but you had certainly tried. The Doctor seemed to like the pasta and had enjoyed the biscuits even more. You giggle as she finishes off the pile, licking the crumbs from her lips. You stand up and hesitantly offer your hand to her.

"Care to dance?"

She looks up at you, fairy lights shining in her eyes. She hops up and joins you under the canopy of stars.

You hesitate. "I've never actually danced before," you mumble, looking at your feet.

She tilts your chin up and you feel a pit in your stomach. "That's alright, I'll lead. But if you step on my toes, it's an automatic failure," she laughs.

"Deal," you grin. As she starts swaying to the gentle music, she guides your hands around her neck as hers graze your waist. _Breathe, breathe, don't forget to breathe._

You fall into a rhythm and a comfortable silence. You can't help but glance down at your feet to make sure you don't hurt her. As you do, she tilts your chin up and leaves her hand cupped against your cheek. You could spend an eternity looking into her eyes, the lights dancing against them. You sigh contentedly and try to suppress a massive smile. Until you feel her start to move toward you. _Oh my god, what is she doing, is she leaning in, like for a kiss? Is she trying to kiss me? What is happening, what do I do, oh my god, oh my god!_

She was getting closer to you, you could feel her breath against your face and her nose graze against your own. Just as she starts to close her eyes, the door to the roof flings open. You jump away from each other, startled.

"Hey, have you two decided a winner yet?" Ryan shouts, pausing when he sees the pair of you frozen, staring at him. "Was I interrupting?"

"No, no, you're good," you rush out, rubbing the back of your neck. "We'll be right down."

"Alright," he shrugs, closing the door.

You and the Doctor are alone again. Staring at each other.

"We should probably go join them, huh?" you stutter out.

"Yeah, yeah, of course," she replies, waiting for you to make a move toward the door.

"Yeah," you sigh, still frozen in place. You snap out of it when you hear Yasmin shouting at Ryan through the door. You quickly shut off the lights and speaker, and grab the plates, holding them in one hand as you open the door for the Doctor with the other. She steps through it with a grin and a small curtsey. You hang your head in defeat and follow her through, looking back to the rooftop longingly.

* * *

You sit, perched on the TARDIS console, listening to the Doctor tell the rest of the gang about the night. You were probably beet red, you could feel the heat rising in your ears.

"And they looked like little stars," she rambles on as you stare longingly, trying to keep your face expressionless. She sighs, turning toward you.

"Well, it sounds like you win, Y/N," Yasmin pipes up, clapping you on the shoulder.

You smile halfheartedly. "Yep, totally the winner here," you pump your fist to try and hide your disappointment at how the night ended.

"Well, that's great, hey, I'm pretty tired, how about you guys, you're tired, right?" Graham gushes, motioning for Yasmin and Ryan to follow him out of the console room.

"Yeah, just super wiped, good night you two!" Yasmin shouts over her shoulder, pulling Ryan along with her before he can protest.

As they disappear into the depths of the TARDIS, the pit returns in your stomach as you're left alone with the Doctor. You can't move, frozen in place on the console, mouth gaping as you try to come up with something to say. In an instant, she's in front of you, speaking words you can't hear because she's standing so close, you can smell her. You just stare at her lips moving and try to stop yourself from doing so. Your grip on the console is turning your knuckles white.

"It was a really great night. Thank you, Y/N."

"Oh, well, you're welcome, it wasn't much, I -" you clam up as you feel her hands rest on your knees. A small nervous hum escapes your mouth.

"Is this alright?" she asks hesitantly, staring intently at you.

You nod feverishly, no words coming to your mind.

"Good. Because we sort of got interrupted back there," she whispers, leaning toward you painfully slowly. As her eyes close, she pauses, giving you the choice whether or not to close the gap.

You barely graze her lips, terrified she'll pull away. But she doesn't, leaning into you and pressing her forehead against yours. _I'm going to pass out._

She gently pulls away from you and kisses your forehead, cupping the back of your neck. "Really, thank you for tonight."

You try to swallow the blush you feel rising in your cheeks. "Anytime, Doc," you sigh, biting your lip, stopping yourself from saying anything more. 

"You should get some sleep. Big day tomorrow!" she grins, patting your cheek and retreating into the TARDIS with a small wave. "Good night!"

You watch her walk away and melt into the console. "Night, Doctor." _I love you._


End file.
